Turning the Tide
by J Storm
Summary: This is the story of a time before Hogwarts, when the Founders were still young. This is a story of Blood and bravery, of love and hate, of past and future, of choices and fate. This is a story of the Guardians and the Founders.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Four Founders, Hogwarts or anything else that you have read or seen in the Harry Potter 'verse. Only JK Rowling does and if you have not guessed, I am not her. If I was, then I would be a literary genius. However I can claim a nice hot pink Nightmare Before Christmas socks and a certain Sailor. =]

* * *

Turning the Tide

Chapter 1

A beauty laying in the dark, blood staining the snow, the group around her, feeding on her, the howls, the shuttering of her breath, the moans of pain. The cruel laughter as one stood up. The terrible transformation. No longer, Jessamyn, no longer came from the werewolf's lips.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened, the long lashes helping to blink away sleep. The tall girl stepped out of bed, onto the cold stone floor of her bedroom. Her wolfhound wiggled out of the blankets and over to her, licking her outstretched slender hand.

"Monica. You silly thing." The voice contained a heavy Celtic lilt somehow mixed with the slightest trace of French. "We got to get you off the bed 'fore Maggie sees you."

The dog had been a present for the girl's sixteenth birthday, yesterday. Monica was a traditional gift; all of Jessamyn's forebears had received a wolfhound on their sixteenth birthday. It was a symbol that Jessamyn was now an adult and could take her place in the family.

"Lady Jessamyn?" A voice cried out. "Lady Jessamyn!"

"Aye Maggie."

"Good, ya're awake. 'urry, someone very important is 'ere to speak to the Lady Bianca. It's 'bout ye!" Maggie lowered her voice. "A betrothal, milady."

Jessamyn smiled, shaking her head. Poor Maggie. She was forgetting who Jessamyn was.

"Maggie," Jessamyn began sweetly. "I can't be married. I am the Heir."

"Aye, milady. Ye are not to be married yet." Maggie stumbled over to the wardrobe. "But still, 'urry, the Lady Bianca wants ye to listen. To give 'er ye opinion."

Jessamyn stood shocked, this wasn't true. Never before had the Heir been married, no, never before. It was their sacrifice; the first born was the slayer and the second born preserved the bloodline.

"'ere, milady, dark blue, looks good on you, brings out your eyes." Maggie began to dress Jessamyn's still figure. "Shall we braid ye 'air?"

"Maggie, did my aunt say why I must marry?" Jessamyn inquired. "I can't believe something happen to Arik, I would know."

"Milady, I don't know anything more." She replied, combing Jessamyn's waist-length, blue-black hair. "Nay, I don't think a braid. 'urry, clean your teeth and face."

Jessamyn obeyed, then sat, rubbing Monica's head as Maggie pulled her slippers on. The pup squirmed onto Jessamyn's lap, licking her pale face and bringing a smile.

"Well, I guess we shall have to see what is going on." She whispered to Monica. Raising her voice, she added. "Come Maggie, let us go."

She stood up, carrying the first sign of her legacy in her arms, and followed her attendant through the door.

Nerves caused Jessamyn's heart to pound, something wasn't right. But what? She sighed, listening to the echoes of their footsteps pattering against the empty hall. She was never told anything, but that would change. Today, she was the Heir.

As they rounded the corner to the upper hall, her brother came into view. Arik was her younger brother, but only by three minutes, he defended. Still, it was enough that he was the second-born, and she, she was the Heir. But, he didn't mind, not really. Arik was the scholar to her warrior. He was decent with a sword and a bow, could use them if need be, but he didn't like too. It was too dirty, he preferred magic; a talent they both had receive via their mother.

"Sister, finally." He hugged her, his strong arms plucking the pup from her arms and spinning Jessamyn round and round. "That I believe will be the last time I can twirl you around. Aunt seems to think it very wise for you to speak to these fellows." He motioned to the scene below. "Tell me, why?"

"Honestly, Brother, I don't know myself. But, I know I shall find out." She strolled past her twin, noticing all the subtle changes. Arik was growing taller, broader and much more striking. And she knew soon it wouldn't be just her [i]betroth[/i] complaining of their relationship; Aunt would find a suitable match and marry her Arik off. Hopefully, Jessamyn would have a say in the matter, hopefully.

The scene below her was puzzling. A boy, maybe 3 years older, stood off to the side, while in front of her aunt was a group of men. They seem to be waiting for something, and as Lady Bianca caught Jessamyn's eye, she knew what. She regally walked down the stairs, the herald announcing her.

"Her Grace, the Heir, and Princess of the Gaels, the Lady Jessamyn Ann." Heads turned as she smiled and made her way to her aunt, curtseying at Lady Bianca's feet.

"Niece, these men have a proposal for you. I would that you will hear it." She smiled that in a way told Jessamyn she had no choice.

"Aye, Au-" Her aunt shook her head slightly. "Guardian, what you will, I do."

Jessamyn turned her attention to a group of men, and one boy, a little part from the rest. The boy had longish blond hair, several more inches of height then her, and most striking, a crimson robe. The men, though, wore the same boring black robes, Sorcerers, all had grey in their hair, only things like height and weight told them apart. One stepped forward, confident.

"Well, Fair Princess-"

"Heir." Her aunt cut in.

"And magnificent Heir, we," The man motioned to his colleagues, but not, she noticed, to the boy, no the young man, she amended. "we, have a magic school."

Jessamyn raised an eyebrow. And this meant what to her?

"A splendid school; where all can send their children to be taught the grand art of Magic." He hurried on, perhaps sensing her apathy. "We have heard of the skills your brother, Irik, and you possess. And so we had thought to offer you two a place in our school. Unfortunately, we know that you, as the Heir, can not be spared from your training. So, in attempts to help you also, we brought Godric to be your tutor." He pointed to the man behind him. "We thought to ask this of the Lady Bianca, aah, I mean the Guardian, but she says the decision is yours. So, milady, what says you?"

"Arik."

"Pardon me?"

"My brother's name is not Irik, it is Arik." She repeated, thinking what he had said over. Her Aunt had called her in to decide what was happened to Arik. It was a sign that he was hers to command, that she was in charge of the next generation. Very perplexing. "It is true that Arik is talented, much more so then I. But then, can not the tutor remain for both Arik and myself?"

"My dear Heir, that is a possibility, but we," he gestured again to the group of men, "had hoped that Ir-Arik would be find a wife in the Magic School that would benefit his status."

Jessamyn glanced at Lady Bianca before speaking. "Arik has no choice in his future wife, I decide who that will be."

"Guardian! Surely, you do not mean that this young [i]girl[/i] has that power?" One of the other men rang out, his tone hurting Jessamyn's pride. A [i]Girl[/i]? Nay, no more.

"Jessamyn is the Heir, she has the power to do what is necessary. And by tradition, the Heir has always chosen the path of the Blood-line."

Bristled, the first man continued. "We had hoped the Lady Rowena would prove to make a fair match. She would be thrilled to marry into so noble a house."

"Aye, me daughter, she would be delighted." A third man, put in, glancing at Godric, the tutor. "She is grown now, and should be pushed beyond any childish fancies."

"Send her to me, and I will be a judge of how well suited she is to my brother. But this is not everything, this is something more. Else wise you would not be so hesitant."

The group stirred, mumbling to each other. Jessamyn found her aunt's eye on her, pride beamed out.

"We had not known till this very morn that the Heir did not marry." She starred at them.

"Surely," slowly, unbelieving, "You did not mean to bring this boy, Godric, here with the hope of marrying him to me and his [i]lover[/i] the Lady Rowena to my brother?"

Godric looked up, shocked but amused. "Aye, milady. That was their very hopes. That with the threat of the [i]Christian[/i]" scorn filled his voice at the word, "sin of incest, it would scare Rowena and me from loving. But they are ones for talking of Christ, for they practice the very thing outlawed, sorcery." A bitter laugh escaped his mouth.

"Guardian, I demand these idiots be thrown out! The very nerve of this plan is debasing to me." Jessamyn pleaded.

"No! Heir! Listen, please, we no longer hope for you to marry Godric." The last of the men put out. "He is like my son, I never wished this. But, please, accept him as a tutor. If only out of pity; just to remove him from Rowena's presence."

"I see no harm in this relationship."

"I am a commoner, Heir." Godric riposted. "Rowena knows and cares less, but her father wants his family carried on."

"So they give you to me? I am touched." Contempt laced Jessamyn's voice.

"Please, Heir, please, we knew that your family married not for rank, but for the strength of the blood. No harm was meant." The first speaker pleaded.

"It is true this family cares but little for class, the Guardian's own mother was but a commoner. Though, mine is a royal Gaul." She paused, "let me think on this matter. Tomorrow, you may come back and I will have a decision." She motioned them away.

"Thank you, thank you." They murmured.

"One last thing," Lady Bianca interjected. "The boy, I want him here tonight. And also, the Heir still doesn't marry."

Chapter 2

Jessamyn stood beside her aunt, watching as the petty Sorcerers filed out of the Hall. She searched their movements, sounds, breathing patterns, and everything else she had been taught to be aware of. For, there was no telling if one was a werewolf, and if they were not, then it was still good practice.

"Well done, my dear, well done." Lady Bianca commended. "I am proud of you, not just of the way you held yourself, but also of your words, and especially making it a habit to Search." She turned her eyes to Godric. "You, boy, what did you say your name was?"

"Godric Gryffindor, if it pleases you, Guardian." He flourished a bow, clearly happy to away from the men.

Lady Bianca sniffed, then rolled her eyes, something Jessamyn had [i]never[/i] seen her do. "It does not, so I can rename you correct?"

Godric's eyes grew big, Jessamyn stifled a laugh.

"It is your name, whether I like it or not." Lady Bianca smiled. "Lad, you must lighten up if you truly hope to stay around here. Jessamyn, I shall leave you with your decision making. Though, I suggest you move to your antechamber, in [i]your[/i] wing."

Now it was Jessamyn's turn for her eyes to grow large. She almost skipped.

"You, you mean, they're moving me?" She dared to ask.

"Yes, at this very moment. It is high time for you be in the Heir's wing, lass." She nodded and walked out of the room.

The two youths looked at each other, not completely sure what to do next; which gave Jessamyn plenty of time to look at Godric. It was easy to see what had caught Rowena's eye. He was about 6'2, slender but nicely muscular, elegant hands with long fingers, hazelly green eyes, golden blonde hair with touch of curls, white even teeth and a full month, and complexion the color of sand. Yes, Godric was very handsome man.

"Do I pass the test, Heir?" He asked.

"Y-Yes," She managed, blushing. "If you will follow me, we can move to the antechamber and have some refreshments. Unless, you would rather rest for a while, the servants can ready a room."

A scuffle over head reminded her of Arik. She didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan in despair. Arik had heard everything.

"AA—RR—II—CC!" She called. Godric winced. "COME HERE, BROTHER!"

He skipped down the stairs, smiling at the golden youth beside Jessamyn. It gave her a slight thrill to realize that her Arik was just as striking as Godric. But, also a weird feeling, located in the pit of her stomach. Her brother held his hand out for Godric, shaking Jessamyn to her duty.

"Arik, this is Godric Gryffindor…..our new magic tutor." She looked to Godric, not quite sure what his rank was. "Godric, this is the Lord Arik, Prince of the Gaels, of whom he shall be King, and the Preserver."

The boys shook hands, formality quickly being done away with. Jessamyn could see they would be fast friends. She tapped Godric on the shoulder.

"Pray, tell me, what level have you reached in the Art of Magic?"

"Milady," His eyes twinkled and for some reason, her heart fluttered, "I completed the highest level they had a year ago. I am much more powerful then the Heads, and therefore, they knew not what to do with me."

"Please, just Jessamyn. At least, when it's the three of us, right Arik?" She whispered, not trusting her voice much.

"Certainly, Arik for me, as well. And I take it that you are Master Godric?" Arik winked, and smiled. "No small achievement there, and I, of course, can not wait for your teaching to begin. However, my stomach is calling me first, so Jess can we move on to the antechamber?"

She grasped at that moment, when Arik used his nickname for her, that Godric remaining had never been in question. The decision her aunt was referring to was whether or not she was going to marry her Arik off to some unknown girl.

"I will have to meet her first." She mumbled.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Godric inquired. But his eyes hinted that he knew what she had said and even what she had been thinking about.

"Nothing, I was only pondering the quickest way. Come follow me." She whistled and Monica came tumbling down the stairs. "Godric, this is my wolfhound, Monica."

He laughed; a sound that reminded her of melting chocolate. Similar to Arik's chuckle but not nearly as heart-melting. She knelt beside him, quickly berating him for 'spoiling' her work partner.

"She isn't a lap dog, Godric!"

"She's small enough for one!"

"She's only 6 weeks old! Of course she's tiny!" She shrieked to Godric, gathering the pup in her arms.

"Sister, I thought we were going to go eat." Arik's voice was teasing, but his eyes contained traces of irritation.

"Oh, yes, of course. We shall breakfast in my antechamber, Master Godric, Lord Arik." She raised her voice, hoping it carried well to Maggie up above.

Then she turned and swept up the stairs. Her hair swirled around her, and someone behind her caught his breath. With a smile, she glanced behind and motioned for the two youths to quickly follow.

Her antechamber was warm, with a fire in the hearth, and fragrant, with breakfast laid out on the table. It was also done up in her personal colors, midnight blue and starlight silver.

Wow, she mouthed to Maggie, who stood in a corner of the dazzling room. Her head maid was dressed in the striking shades of the room. Her Aunt must have been preparing this room for months before; it was another sign that she was now the Heir.

"Excuse my sister's jaw for this is the first time [i]she[/i] has seen her new rooms." Arik drawled. "Shall we continue on to the table, Godric?"

"Pray lets." Godric laughed, but, as he passed Jessamyn, whispered, "If all the rooms are all grand as this one, they are superb."

She smiled in thanks and followed the youths to the table. Arik glared at her, the irritation gleaming in his eyes, as she sat beside Godric.

"So, Godric," Arik began, "I am bursting with curiosity."

Godric's eyes flashed with uncertainty, but he smiled through his mouth of muffin.

"What is my intended course of study?"

Jessamyn couldn't help laughing, feeling the ease in which Godric was becoming one of them. And silently thanking Arik for avoiding the one topic she was sure was more pressing to his sanity, Rowena.

The magic talk continued during breakfast, finally drawing to a close when Godric yawned. He smiled, as if in forgiveness, and Jessamyn stood.

"Maggie!" She called, and upon the maid's arrival resumed. "Master Godric's suit of rooms have been prepared, correct? Aye, then please, escort him to them, he is very tired and must have his strength for this afternoon." The twins watched as Maggie lead Godric out of the room; one smiling to see him leave the room, the other smiling to see how well everyone was fitting.

Arik grabbed Jessamyn's hand, pulling her into the private sitting room and onto a chair. He flicked his hand at the door, shutting and locking it magically. Then pressed a finger to his lips.

"No one else is in here, nor can they get in." He looked up into her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her cheek. "Pray, relax with me. I have missed you during the night."

And with that, Arik snuggled down deeper into the large chair, holding Jessamyn tightly, but not forceful. She leaned into him, her head resting over his heart. Calm with the abomination that her twin and her were, she kissed him softly. They both knew it was going to end soon.

* * *

A/N. I'm not too sure how this is going to take. This is not my first fanfic, but it's the first one that I loved enough to throw out to you guys. Yes, it is going to have the Four Founders, but they are not the main characters. Jessamyn and Arik fill this role. If you want one about the Four Founders only, there are communities and I'm trying to write one. As I submit this, I have neither a beta nor more written. I do have a plot though, so that's nice. This will also have incest, if you don't like that, go away. I'm not sure how far along I'll go with it, I don't really get off on incest. But, for some reason that's the way Jess and Arik want to be. It won't be the center of the story or even continue much longer. There will be gore, there will be lemons, and there will be more things I'm sure then I know at this point. That being said, thank you for having read this and please let me know what you think. =]


End file.
